Roger
Roger was an employee at the American Museum of Natural History with a very pig-headed and self-centered personality. He was the boss and ex-fiance of Prue Halliwell. The couple broke up in early-1998 after Prue discovered that Roger made a move on her younger sister, Phoebe. In early October of 1998, Roger had taken over an exhibit from Prue. Angered, Prue quit her job and almost strangled Roger by, unknowingly, using her telekinetic power. History In 1997, Prue was talking on the phone explaining how apparently Roger forgot an "entire forest of his family tree" for the wedding ceremony. Prue was also very suspicious with Phoebe calling him, although Phoebe says she was looking for Prue."Pre-Witched" When Phoebe originally arrives back at the manor, Prue is pretty upset. Phoebe tries to defend herself by saying that she never touched Roger, even though he probably said she did. At the museum, with the extra money Prue raised from the Bealls exhibition through private donations, it sparked significant corporate interest. The Bealls artifacts soon became part of the Museum's permanent collection. However, according to Roger the board wanted someone a little more qualified than Prue to handle the collection, thus they looked to Roger (even though he was not the curator who secured the entire exhibition). After Roger makes a joke regarding Prue and him sleeping together not being mutually exclusive to Prue calling off their engagement, Prue gets so angry it causes Roger's pen to explode in his shirt pocket and then into his face. Afterwards while Roger is changing his tie, Prue walks in on Roger talking to someone on the phone claiming that he in fact secured the Bealls exhibition. When Prue hears this she quits. This does not make Roger happy. He starts to threaten Prue by saying he will not give her any good references but she quickly shoots him into his place with him smiling and retorting, "You know me, I had to try." Roger tries hard to keep Prue from quitting, claiming that she should be thanking him for had he not taken the exhibit away from her the board would have sent in a total stranger. Prue walks out and afterward Roger barks, "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." Prue lifted her hands and squeezes them in a choking manner and suddenly Roger's tie begins to choke him. Frantic, he runs to his desk, grabs a pair of scissors, and cuts off his tie. The last Prue hears from Roger is a message on her answering machine allowing her to come back to work. When Prue went on her interview at Buckland Auction House, Rex's assistant said that Roger trash-talked Prue."I've Got You Under My Skin" Notes and Trivia * According to Phoebe, Roger had mother issues."Pre-Witched" * In script, during the first scene at the museum, Roger was referred to as "Boss" until Prue calls him by his name ("...or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?"). The script then notes something along the lines of "That's right. Prue's boss, is also her ex-fiancé." * Roger appeared in the novel, The Power of Three. Appearances Roger appeared in a total of 1 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Prue's Love Interest Category:Pages needing attention Category:Articles derived from novel content